callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MH-6 Little Bird
A Little Bird is a single-engine light helicopter used for special operations aviation in the United States Army. There are two variants, the AH-6 (attack) and the MH-6 (transport). Both variants are seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, both during the singleplayer campaign and in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These helicopters are seen in the first two Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gameplay teasers. In the teasers, the helicopters carry a couple of men like normal helicopters and head towards a castle. Also on the water, there is ice on it so this could be set in the waters of Russia or another icy region of the world. In game the player rides beside Soap during a raid on "The Gulag" and provide support by taking out enemy soldiers. An AH-6 helps out by attacking AA positions. The player is then dropped onto the ground via the MH-6 to begin the raid. Little Birds are also seen in the campaign being piloted by Nikolai in Endgame and by Marines in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". In multiplayer mode, the MH-6 Little Bird is available to drop in the Care Package Killstreak. The MH-6 flies very quickly, and slows down only when it is over the red Care Package smoke, making it extremely hard to shoot down. However, if the player does shoot it down, he receive no experience points from it. The Little Bird appears in the following missions as support: *Team Player *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Of Their Own Accord *Loose Ends *Endgame ]] Enemy Little Birds are seen in the following missions: *No Russian *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Enemy Of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Known Little Birds *Hornet Two-One *Hornet Two-Two *Hornet Two-Three *Dagger Two-Two *Thunder Two-One *Nikolai's Little Bird Trivia *In "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", it is possible to see the pilots of the Little Bird. They appear to be recycled models of Lieutenant Volker and Captain 'Deadly' Pelayo of the USMC from CoD4. *Little Birds are very easily destroyed by small arms fire, grenade launchers, RPG-7s and launchers. It is especially easy to see a Little Bird destroyed in No Russian by the M203 grenade launcher gained from the start of the mission as it flies very low and directly overhead of the player. *The action depicted in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" in which the Little Bird hovers while firing its miniguns at a balcony would be very unlikely in real life, as Little Bird pilots are trained to keep the helicopters on the move and attack in a strafing pattern, as the soft skin of the Little Bird would be easily penetrated by small arms fire. *Three of these helicopters can be seen in the vehicle section of the "Museum" in Modern Warfare 2. *When shot down in the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy", the pilots will disappear. *This helicopter brings both types of single crate air-drops (Care Package and Sentry Gun). It is possible to shoot it down as it comes but it is highly difficult to get before the crate drops. *Soundfiles can be found, that state the use of a Little Bird as a (possibly) separate killstreak, or just another name for the Care Package killstreak. Here is for the Spetsnaz (At 1:59 min) and here for the Militia (At 1:41 in) *In multiplayer, a Care Package dropping Little Bird has 500 health points and has no damage multipliers, but flies very quickly and awards no experience for destroying it. It will, however, count towards the Cold Blooded Pro challenge. *The nose of the Little Bird has the words "No Fear" printed on it. *The Little Bird is also seen in Special Ops missions such as Wetwork. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Aircraft Category:Dummied Out Category:Killstreak Rewards